We Will Meet Again
by mooniesyall
Summary: Usagi has died in a bus crash. Mamoru is devastated until usagi's spirit pops up beside him. She claims that he will meet her reincarnateed self in the very near future. Will he find usagi? he starts by looking in the university yearbook for odango suspects
1. prologue: the news and the break down

Ring ring the phone chimed in the middle of the night. Must be usako i thought i had huge smile on my face ready to hear her wonderful voice. My smile got slapped right off my face when i heard the person on the other line

"Mamoru us usa usag" it was minako she atempted to speak while sobbing. The combination did not work well. i was trying to find out what she was so upset about. Then it got it, It was about my usako.

"What happened... minako?" Was my reply

Minako tried everything to push the words out of her mouth she fails many times. She finally got a decent line ." Mamoru usag USA... USAGI DIED!." She sniffled repeatedly

I dropped my phone, I can still hear minako sobbing . I was sobbing to, on the inside.

"mamoru"

i was not going to believe it. usako was my family, she is my family. But minako sounded serious. i swiftly picked up the phone and said " how did it happen"

"well" i instantly cut her off

"GOD DAMN IT MINAKO! I DONT NEED YOUR STORIES" this was no time for a story i thought. i know she was tryying to tell me what happened . but when it came to my usako i was very impatient.

minako could understand his coldness to her. For she was the same to mostly everyone, she even screamed at a toddler because she wore her hair like sailor moon. What will she do now? no one will understand her the way usagi did. they had similar body type and almost identical looks. They even had matching personalities. Minako was the bad cop and usagi was the good cop. " she...she...s ...sh she took a bus home, and and the bus crashed, AND USAGI WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO DIED, MAMORU WHY DID SHE ONLY DIE, WHY! "

I stood there as if I was glued there, I thought the exact same thing mianko said . Why did usagi only die WHY! Why couldn't it be some one else, why did usagi die I repeated.

"MAMORU? "

i crushed my phone because i gripped it to hard. i slowly trudged to the phone charger and smashed the speaker button " hai"

"Usagi's funeral will be next month on the ninth"

minako started to sob again, I can understand that saying usagi and funeral, death or died sounded so wrong. I'm disgusted at myself for even thinking that "okay, have a good morning" that sentence did not fit in with the situation. But my tone was , it was saddened and bitter

in tokyo

"minako what did he say?" Makoto said that, she tried to be strong. But then she thought how can she be calm about this usagi was dead.

In both countries makoto and mamoru stood up. they charged at a wall and feirecely jabbed it. The two brittle plaster Walls smashed both of them for the same response in diffrent languages

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"said the people on the other side of the wall. makoto and mamoru stayed silent.

makoto damged her aprtment wall and mammoru smashed a dorm room wall where many famous scientist studied but nothing seemed to matter anymore.

Now only in tokyo

The door bell rang in makoto'a apartment. Minako swiftly opened it to see two other victims affected by usagi'a death. Ami and rei, ami broke down instantly usagi gave her friends, usagi taught her how to have fun, usagi loved everyone she thought

finally rei broke down, "usagi, you said we would all make it through together!" rei said it quietly, too much chaos was already haappening.

back in america

i sobbed for hours my eyes are as red and puffy as a crushed strawberry. "usagi comeback" i chanted that repeatedly hoping i would get a reply. i gave up, than a beautiful odango haired goddes poped up beside me


	2. Ditch And Repeat

"us.. ?" I said to the beutiful odango goddess.

she nodded sweetly and gracefully. I am not a coward, I knew that was usagi's spirit, gosh was she beutiful she looks elegant and refined in her dress,my favourite sun dress I bought for her. I kept thinking to my self is this our final goodbye?

"mamo, i know what you are thinking, this is not our final goodbye, I come here for a message to give to you" usagi quietly said

message? what kind of message, hopefully a pleasant one. and what does she mean by this is not our final goodbye?

"there is another way for us to be together" usagi said

my eyes lit up like a the two brightest star in the sky. she smiled at me, and boy was it a perfect smile.

"My mother and God gave me one more chance to live"

"Thats amazing my love," yes, man God is always there for me THANK YOU GOD!

"there is just a couple problems and rules" she said seriously

i looked at her funny what does she mean buy rules and problems. there was days where I could not understand usagi but this was the ultimate Mindfuck!

she began to speak "With every reincarnation there must be changes, princess serenity had the grace,manners and wealth. Usagi is clumsy,clueless and forgetful. with every rebirth of a person the changes get stronger! I will still have the same body but with various personality changes my hair should be the same though. and lastly my age will be elevated to your age, I will also be attending your collage with a new name, choose wisely my sweet you might end up with another woman."

"usa no need to worry your looking at the future head of hospital Tsuki." I smiled brightly knowing that I have one more chance. I am also very disappointed, usa said many changes to herself, what if my usako is not the same, the worst part is I wont be able to call her usako anymore.

i asked her one more question

"usa what is the rule"

"Dont tell minako I want it to be a surprise!"

i nodded completely understanding her Minako has a big mouth and will tell everyone in

Juban.

Two days later. i'm so sorry I don't know what to put here anime peace

ugh, I now understand what usako meant when she said choose wisely! I almost kissed one of these girls. she was a lot like usagi. but I could tell it wasn't 't 't her. i know the new usagi comes with changes but in my heart I knew that odango Japanese wannabe is not my usagi.

i guess I can look at the updated yearbook that came out yesterday. I swiftly turned pages quickly skimming through the pages. I stopped at last names with m when I heard a feminine voice.

"CAN YOU SEE THAT I'M BUSY" I said

"sorry, please excuse me, you see i'm new here and I just wanted to know how to get to biology class, i'm so sorry.! really please excuse me!"

my eyes softened I quickly felt guilty for yelling. "i'm sorry I just wanted to look at the yearbook for the first time."

"you have an accent! what is it.?"

I looked at her she was beutiful she had cerulean eyes with beutiful light brown hair worn in a pony tail. I can easily tell that her hair was shoulder length.

"i'm Japanese, I came here because I got an scholarship "

"wow! I'm luck enough to get excepted in the collage. you must be very studious...ugh "

she blanked out

she started to stare at me, I finally caught on "oh my name?" she nodded, I gave her a simple smile "my name is chi..." i forgot in America you put your first name first. "my name is Mamoru Chiba,yours?.

"Serena moon," jeez there's just something about him that seems so right. I cant keep my eyes off him, man he is so fine! tall,dark and muscular .damn Zac Efron looks so ugly right now! hes all yours Vanessa or is it Ashley, Taylor? oh who cares anymore, I sure don't.

"Serena?"'

"huh"

"pass me your schedule"

"oh yeah duhrr" was her response.

Duhr? nice move , now he thinks i'm a slob. WICH IM NOT

"Serena" said Mamoru

"yeah?" Serena said flirtatiously, her fingers were now raised to her hair cutely playing with it with her fingers.

"your schedule?"

Any who that is it for now sorry for the delay! for this chapter, I know this is not properly spell checked but hopefully this is better than my first story

"


	3. Chocolates Is My Daddy

chapter 3

"huh, oh yeah" nice move moon twice in a row, I'm a straight a student, and than when it comes to men I just stand there.

"thanks" I took a quick look ate her schedule, it was my schedule's twin. Every thing was the same 12:00 am Academic Biology, take another look the classes are all academic. Serena is smart? she Doesn't 't't seem like it. " follow me all of our classes are the same, you can sit beside me if you want. I looked at her, she an academic student!?

"I know what your thinking, how can this girl be smart, but trust me I can handle, so watch out for competition mr scholarship.

I just nodded theres is no time for other women got to keep searching. I started to walk to class leaving a certain brunette behind.

"ugh, mamoru forgetting someone" serena worriedly said.

"sorry I'm a little busy here!" I started to sprint, serena was soon gone

I felt bad, but usagi is always first, I quickly jotted down names of girls who can be my potential usagi. I got enough time for 3 interviews. The bell rung across the whole campus. Great! I sighed heavily, usako is right a alarm is a destructive monster it destroys sweet sleeping and ODANGO SHOPPING!

the walk to biology is pain. To many trials to cross, green velvet slopes and crystal clear water, with the sun shining brightly, cherries surround the area along with orchids and white and red roses in the middle of it all like its being protected by the other articles. I like to name the way to biology "Guardian Lane" it reminded me of the inner senshi and usako, she adored red and white roses and orchids.

I see serena wandering about, I better help her "SERENA OVER HERE"

she looked pretty furious, but she headed my way

"Your not going to run off, are you?" she playfully joked

"sorry about that, I forgot my biology book" I lied keeping a doll perfect smile.

"your lying, don't even try, don't worry I'm not mad just don't leave again."

I could not't help but notice to see Honey blonde locks of hair with a silvery shimmer on serena's hair.

"You have highlights?" I simply asked with a casual attitude

" huh? oh! no, my hair is blonde, you see my stupid sister Samantha dyed my hair brown, fortunately its coming off, it usually wears off, by a month my hair will be that ol'blonde.

I nodded

"hey mamoru?".

"yeah?"

"do you know where dorm 151 is?"

I was shocked she has my dorm? I have a roommate? that is female? I quickly remembered that this school allows each sex to live in one dorm. "that's my dorm, well I guess ours now, just follow me today kay?"

"sush...SURE!" score, serena thought, the first person you meet on your first day, who is also your roommate and is probably that most attractive guy you seen! God, you can take me tomorrow!

The day's passed by with serena by side, we actually have a lot in common, we are orphans, have an interest in the medical department, she is half Japanese and french, biologically, even though I'm not french she still is jappenesse. And we both have a love for chocolate. she introduced me to a candy bar which was quite tasty, but it had a peculier name, it was called Mars, wait till rei hears that!

we headed to her car where her luggage resides, I got 2 suit cases and 3 of her hand carrys, she grabbed for bags and one suit case. we headed to our dorm, she instantly noticed the broken phone and the huge hole in the wall.

"I like what you did with the place, I don't know if it is the inconsistent dry wall or the dysfunctional phone. the fancy beds,frames,couch,flat screens are completely ugly though" usagi sarcastically said

"ha ha, very funny, my drunk friend came over and it went down hill from that" she bought it

we set up her stuff together,she fortunately cover the whole with a painting and replaced the phone, "how convenient I cheerfully thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

I started to get a weird aurora lately it occurs in irregular times. it feels familiar like this is something I felt before it feels euphoric the feeling is exotic almost like love! serena has really unintentionally forced me to work harder that girl sure can learn her attention span last for light years! she quickly got Dubbed as the smart girl. I'm kind of falling for her actually. I feel so guilty! Usagi wanted us to be together but how can my past predict everything. But I still love usagi, what the hell is going on with me! what am I a fucking light switch. I'm beginning to act like makoto when she has her weekly crush, always changing ideas!

serena's P.O.V

What the hell is going on with mamoru, hes been acting like a manic. What can it be? is the world shaking, is doomsday today, will I ever be able to finish a burger? what can be going through his mind. Chocolate! that's it I'i'l give him some, wait ugh he hates peanut butter, DAMN REESE CUPS MAKE MAMORU LOVE YOU SO HE CAN LOVE ME!, man I new I Shouldn't 't 't have wasted all those mars bars the other day! maybe hes board! of course, I'm so blind what am I a pot head mole?

"mamoru!?" the name was over exaggerated by a brunette on the verge of blonde said

"mmh, WHAT" mamoru's face glow suddenly has apples upon his cheeks emitting red with some heat because he knew that response was clueless

"lets go out" serena casually said

mamoru is so hard he kept turning it down, ugh at least he is not like that jerk on that show sailor moon darien, The show is supposedly based on real sailor soldiers that have magic from planets, but I really never really understands sailor moon last time I checked the moon was a satellite and boy is she an air head. mamoru and I head to the bar, I can feel the beats from head to toe my as I enter. the music and I are in perfect rhythm and I engage in dancing. I quickly grabbed mamoru, we danced very close, he was blushing more than a kid on a spelling bee he is so cute.

"feeling better mamoru?". the blonde asked

"yeah thanks serena, I appreciate that your trying to cheer me up!"

"boy I'm hungry, do you want bar food?

"I'm not finishing your food though,!"

"but mamoru! "

"eat it all growing girls need food to fuel the day, c'mon you barley ate that sandwich you had for lunch"

"your not my dad!"


	4. My American Girl

Chapter 3: My American Girl

"of course i'm not!, I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND " I said with confidence feeling victorious over the petite blond with thin brown streaks

"are you know" serena started smirking at me, I couldn't decipher her attitude she looked satisfied with my reply, than it hit me harder than a moon tiara action! I told her she was mine, I want her so badly she gives me this special and strong connection that make me want to buy her flowers, it feels like I own her heart and vice versa. Usagi will understand right, i'm don't necessarily have to stick with her , should I move on?

"follow your heart my darling" a faint whisper announced quietly in my ear, it was usagi

"i hope so, am i? I started wiggling my eyebrows, at Serena

"how about we go home, and change into something more fancy, you can pick a place to go and we will talk this over." Serena replied calmly

After we got ready we heade to Voulez Vous Manger Avec moi, the most fanciest restaurant in the state. Its furnished with the best of the best.

"Mamoru you didn't need to bring, me here, its waaaaaaaaaaay to expensive" Serena exaggerated her sentence like a child!

we got a table and she started talking she reminded me of usagi, the way she talked with calmness and sophistication as her lips start to push out words, her tone and spirit amazes me just like usagi. Her eyes are similar too but Serena has more of a greenish tint to her eyes they always project joy,sophistication and like Usagi but. She seems different its probably not usagi but that's okay I need to move on,

"Your a big idiot aren't you!" A stern voice said

"WHAT!" I shouted

"are you okay Mamoru? " Serena said quietly, she was obviously surprised with my sudden aggression

"SPEAK WITH YOUR HEAD MAMORU-BAKA!" the once calm spirit said in annoyance and rage.

"Usagi, why are you mad you said to follow my heart, but if you don't like that I will end this now, even though I like her, I will always love you more!

Serena watched as the raven squirm in his seat (Serena thinking), even when he acts like an idiot he is so cute, I should talk about our relationship if we even have one

"Mamoru!"

"huh" I hear her but I cant understand what she was saying ,Usagi is taking over my brain with her voice are replacing my thoughts. I wish Serena was usagi because. I feel torn between them I want Usagi and Serena, UGH I say I should move on, but then I want Usagi , and now i'm torn between them! if only they were one person.

"That's because we are!" The odango goddess said

My eyes started become large, "what, are you saying that Serena is you?

"duh! finally mamo chan, you figured it out, I wasn't supposed to tell you be you were running out of time, when I told you to follow. Your heart I thought that would give you a sign you were running out of time, you were so close to losing me. Again!"

i

"I was ! Thank God that I know now, I love Serena and you, losing one of you would break my heart"

"were practically the same person Mamo! If you loose one you loose both!"

"usa? Why didn't you tell me I had a time limit?"

"Because you would freak! with the work you already had, it would of been to much stress on you. Anyways BYE" Usagi's perkiness had returned

" Where are you going?" my word projected confusion and hell was I confused, Usagi an her words i thought

"To my body!"

I nodded calmly and repeatedly as Usagi started to drift away into Serena

"Mamoru? why are you nodding" (Serena thinking) IS HE EVEN LISTENING TO ME, MAN CAN HE BE A BAKA! Baka? where did that come from?

"NOTHING" great now I'm not listening to her!"sorry, the music is so calming I usually nod when I like music" I flashed a nervous smile, I can feel sweat trickle down my forehead

"Your lying" she glared at me " remember Mamo-Chan I know when your lying! ( serena's thoughts ) Mamo-Chan, what the hell where did that come from? ugh what is going on I feel like I had a life some where else, and than I died and now I am the spirits new body, an I was born for a back up plan for that spirit. Woo me and my imagination

I smiled at her, she called me Mamo-Chan, " Sorry i was trying to find away to say, will yo be my girlfriend" I smiled as my slickness blow her away, she strarted swoon she's so cute!

"yes, I will" she smiled brightly at me with her fresh pink lips

I started to slowly lean into her, my hands start to trail from her shoulders to her waist as I attempt to swiftly kiss her, I come closer and our lips meet, the fireworks were going ballistic in me

(Serena thoughts) the fireworks are definitely there, I hope he felt it too! His lips are so soft, I started to tremble as he started to rub my back. He is so romantic!

the couple finally pull aways as they stare into each others eyes. Love was the lead emotion this night.

"Hey Serena"

"yes, Mamo?"

"what does Voulez Vous Manger Avec Moi Means?"

"Its french for come and eat with me which we should be doing now, WAITER!"

I smiled at her as she ordered her taste in food were like Usagi's she ordered the pan fried chicken with stir fry veggies, with out carrots, just like usagi, the only difference is Serena could never finish it.

I ordered the lobster avec fromage stew. With a baked potato.

I was down my stew, I started to chuckle when I saw Serena's plate it was half way eaten, to half way to be eaten, time passed by as we talked and serena gave up, She was full I can see it in her face.

Its okay Sere, you don't need to finish it i'll call a waiter

When Serena got her food packed, we head to our car the ride was silent so far

"Mamoru, don't you think its amazing that we are together after such a short time"

"yeah but I'm glad we are" a red light was ahead it was my chance to give Serena A kiss I leaned in and it went all romantic from that it was very intense the mood was broken, when a annoyed driver honked we both looked up and the green light was flashing, we laughed it was pretty hilarious.

When we got on campus we headed to our dorm, our lips locked together instantly, we headed to my bed as our tongues fiercely danced, we both pulled away for some air.

I started to talk " I Love you Serena, your my American girl!"

AUTHORS NOTE

thanks for reading, the next chapter is mostly based on serena's thoughts, I definitely want 16 chapters for this story, the middle of the story has BEGUN, other problems conflict will come in the new chapters PLEASE REVIEW FEEDBACK IS MUCH APPRECIATED!


	5. Flashback's Of A Certain Odango

hey guys sorry for the wait school is a real bi...atch! I finally have the time to write something so lego! I really want a longer chapter and school is catching up so thats why there is a major delay btw after this story is done I want to do an interactive story called The contest, it consists of Motoki, mamoru and saphire in a boy band looking for love, so I need votes for it k? all of the senshi are in it to! Btw all charecters and plot inspiration. Is all on nako takuechi so yeah! I don't own sailor moon!

"My brain!" I'm being engulfed by another mind and soul! Mamo-Bear says its just stress but its killing me! Not softly but harshly! its been two weeks since muffin and i had started dating, and lately I have been getting unfamiliar and yet so familiar flashbacks! of Mamo, A bleach blond, a blue haired girl, a raven Psycho, a beautiful brunette hulk, a lonely green haired woman, a boring teal haired girl, a boy wannabe, a creepy little girl,a pink rabbit haired girl and a hunky arcade clerk! boy was he major eye candy!

the vivacious blond carelessly wrote hunky clerk on her essay.

"Who is this hunky clerk huh Serena!" a voice crammed with curiosity and jealousy filled the room

the blond did not know what to do! so she did what she did the best, KISSING UP!

"Mamo-Bear, she said seductively as she got off her seat "i was just thinking about you in a hunky clerk outfit, and ugh! you looked great" her hands were know on his chest ironically spelling serenity on it.

his knee's started to tremble , there was no doubt that his girl was very mesmerizing, with her cute innocent eye's and her spunky attitude, was also deceiving at times. Just like usagi which was very funny because they are the same person!

"Are you almost done your essay? I want some time with my girl is that okay.?"

her azure eyes playfully eyed him, what a fine specimen to look at he almost seemed like a powerful king she wanted the damn essay to be done so she can be with him. " I have 300 more words, give me 10 minutes kay?"

My eyes widened 10 minutes! three hundred words! this is where the similarity ends! Serena was also definitely a diffrent person, 300 word would take me 40 minutes and usagi would take 3 hours, I really like this whole package deal I get the girl I completely love no matter what and she is smarter now! boy selenity sometimes your are too kind! A melody starts ringing in a sing song way, serena was singing a jingle! And It was about the senshi

" Fighting evil by moonlight, Winning love by daylight, Never running from a real fight,

She is the one named Sailor Moon.

She will never turn her back on a friends, She is always there to defend, She is the one on whom we can depend, She is the one named Sailor...

Sailor Venus!

Sailor Mercury!

Sailor Mars!

Sailor Jupiter!

With secret powers all so new to her, She is the one named Sailor Moon.

Guitar solo Serena screamed! She mumbled the trying to imitate a guitar " neuu na na na na neeeew nehehehheeeee da na da na dan na na"

Fighting evil by moonlight, Winning love by daylight, With her Sailor Scouts to help fight, She is the one named Sailor Moon, She is the one named Sailor Moon She is the one Sailor Moon"

" Love" I said

"mmmh?"

"When did you make up that song" my voice was filled with confusion! Maybe usagi put that song in her head to remember the senshi

"i didn't make it up silly" she giggled like a giddy four year old " that's theme song for sailor moon the show, its a Anime they made the just started it, even though its my favorite show it could be stupid at times"

"what is the plot?"

"well a girl named Celeste was walking to school when she came across boys beating up a white cat, that cats name was moona, any ways she fails a test and throws her bag on someone and he names her Odango Atama.? I mean meatball head (Odango atama? ugh my head hurts! too much nonsesnse!) this guy is named mamoru! I mean darien! Any ways she goes home with a failed test and she gets a major spanking from her mom after that she goes to her room and luna ergh moona gives her a broach and she says to Celeste to say moon..."

"moon prism power make-up?" I said in a matter-of-fact tone

Yeah! but without the make-up part... wait how did you know?

"ugh... well" CHIBA THINK FAST! " you said it in your sleep once!" the reply was uneven and embarrassing, this is the side of mamoru never knew he had.

"That's true I pretend to be sailor moon in my dreams!" WHAT Else DID HE FIGURED OUT? I hope he doesn't know about my sleep eating!

Mamoru left Serena to her paper

a few words there a little there and Serena was done! YEAH! I'm done the stupid essay wheres mamo-bear " MAMO-BEAR WHERE ARE YOU!"

The dorm had two rooms, one of them used to be Serena's but now she sleeps with Mamoru . She turned her room into a office where she was at the moment.

mamoru replies " gooo men loip son tres!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!"

oops i'm speaking japanese! " Sorry I'm in the bathroom I'll be out soon!"

That boy sometimes, wait was he speaking japanese? ugh I think I should take a class, what kind of girlfriend am i? its not fair that mamoru has to speak english all the time, I should probably learn. Whats this? A rose? wow its beautiful, and the scent is so captivating? huh?

(flash back) actual dialogue from the sailor moon movie hearts in ice, well something like it! I also added a little of my flare in it

" And so ever since that day she went missing..." a girl who looked exactly like Serena when she was fifteen nudged Mamoru to get his attention

" well Mamo-Chan? what do you think?"

"Usako, maybe Luna just needs time off by her self, maybe you should stop hanging around her, and respect her privacy" Mamoru reasoned

(Seren's thoughts) "IDIOT !WATER WORKS ARE BOUND TO HAPPEN!"

the confused blond with an odd hair style look confused on what Mamoru said " what do you mean...?" then it struck her " OH NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN !THANKS ALOT!" Tear were now forming

a once calm raven man was agitated, worried and ashamed of him self!

" you think that I'm just hanging around you TOO! YOU THINK I'M ANNOYING !" Eye made water falls were now falling and landing on two small hands

(Serena's thoughts) there they are, let it down baby, let them down.

"NO NO NO USAKO THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Mamoru looked very worried, his Usako was frail but her crying went on for too long. He wanted to hold his Usako and kiss her"

"Maybe it is! maybe it Isn't , remember when you said you hated me last year! And you ended the sentence with AND I MEAN IT" she sniffilled. "Sometimes I think you only love me because I'm princess serenity! "

He stopped her near by some trees " Usako... you totally misunderstood me, when I said I wanted you to stop hanging around Luna, is so you can be with me more!"

(Serena's Thoughts) " how romantic!"

The couple finally made up with a brisk and enjoyable kiss

" and I love you beacause of you, Endymion loves princess serenity, Tuxuedo Kamen loves Sailor moon, King Endymion loves Neo Queen Serenity and I love YOU TSUKINO USAGI! "mamoru wielded a rose and kissed her everytime he made a new one.

(Flashback ends)

Talk about major romance! wait! where the hell was that thought from and was it in... Japanese? An I umderstood it ah, Tsukino Usagi you losing it! I mean Serena Tsukino!

two strong bands wrapped around her as she felt a chin lay on her collar bone.

"Hello Serena!"

Mamoru nuzzled his head in her neck, he inhaled her sweet scent... Cherry blossoms!

"Miss me already,?" she said in a mocking voice, "its only been 10 minutes"

"Yeah, but I only been with you for 10 MINUTES " she giggled as he emphasised 10 minutes, he was right she missed him too, her head was messing with her too much, it really made her distant with mamoru.

they haven't notice that the phone was ringing it ended the usual dialogue went on saying that the person on the other line was abscent. and a asian voice spoke " hi Mamoru-Kun, we sent off a plane ticket for you to come her in japan for Usagi-Chan's funeral."

tears started to trickle down mamoru eyes, he would miss his usako. Serena felt water one her neck, she turned around to see they were npt wayer but tears? Mamoru's tears, what was wrong was the call the cause "Mamo-Bear whats wrong?" his beautiful blonde said,

"NOTHING...its nothing, we should sleep tomorrow we have classes and we shouldn't sleep in. C'mon."

They both got changed and cuddled together, it was silent, Serena thought this was odd because theu always kissed or talked before sleeping, they also cuddled but this was uncomfortable. "mamoru, whats wrong tell me, was it the call was it a important friend?"

should he make something up? yeah today was not the time to tell her. "ugh I heard one of my friends died over that call."

"oh Mamo-Bear"

he silently cried, if only she knew

(Serena flasback)

Ot was laye night mamoru and a girl cuddled together, they cuddled in a bed a bed made for two, the night was calm and restless, the soft matte moonlight gloriously illuminate the couple as if they were royalyty

"Mamo-Chan? is any thing bothering you"

His kind eyes were ominous, they projected sorrow, as if something was gone in his life

"i I found my parents grave stones."

usagi looked at her strong boyfriend become weak, he was sent to an orphanage when he was young, his parents were uknown, he spent all his life looking for them, to find out this news was devastating, and usagi was very sympathetic she cuddled into him more and look into his eyes

(Thing happening both in the flashback and real time)

"Usako/Serena" the weak raven said

"yes!"

"Never leave me Usagi /Serena!"

Usagi/Serena leaned in and kissed mamoru, both were comforting Mamoru for the first time

What do ya think! please review! I like to thank inufan155687 and

LoveInTheBattleField for reading and reviewing each chapter, you guys ROCK


End file.
